callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
MK14
The MK14 is a semi-automatic assault rifle that appears in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, Call of Duty Online and Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Campaign The MK14 is Grinch's primary weapon in all Delta Force missions except "Bag and Drag" and "Hunter Killer", in which he uses an M4A1 and an MP5 instead. It is not available for use to the player in campaign, though the M14 EBR sniper variant is. Multiplayer The MK14 is unlocked at Level 60. It has a low capped rate of fire, but it has high power, as it kills with two hits to the chest or one headshot at close-range, and three shots to the body at long-range. It will also kill with two shots at range if one is a headshot. Considering that this rifle has one of the longest effective ranges of all assault rifles, most of the time it should only take two shots to drop a target. Its recoil is very controllable compared to the M14 from Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, especially when combined with the Kick proficiency. Due to its high damage and hip-fire accuracy, it is often favored in Hardcore game modes as a makeshift sniper rifle if using the Attachments proficiency and equipping an ACOG Scope or Thermal Scope, and Suppressor, as the silencer's range penalty is mitigated by the fact that it is still a one-hit-kill at all ranges in Hardcore mode, unless the target has a Ballistic Vest, however, a headshot will kill anybody regardless of whether or not the target has a Ballistic Vest instantly on Hardcore, either way both are still effective. Rapid Fire has a unique effect on the MK14; because the weapon is semi-automatic, Rapid Fire simply raises the firecap, allowing for marginally a faster fire rate. This can be useful in close-quarters and when facing many enemies that need to be quickly dispatched; however, for most situations, it is not necessary. Another unique part of this weapon is the Shotgun (Attachment). Equipping the Shotgun dramatically increases visual recoil when firing the rifle. The sights kick back heavily, making it more difficult to accurately place follow up shots, except when paired with the Thermal Scope, which eliminates the visual recoil. Survival Mode The MK14 is available in Survival Mode from level 47 and costs $3000. Using this weapon is questionable because its fire rate makes it an unfavorable weapon in close-quarters but its high damage means that the player does not need to go for headshots as early as other guns. Weapon Attachments *Red Dot Sight - Unlocked at weapon level 2. *Suppressor - Unlocked at weapon level 5. *Grenade Launcher (M320) - Unlocked at weapon level 8. *ACOG Scope - Unlocked at weapon level 11. *Rapid Fire - Unlocked at weapon level 12. *Heartbeat Sensor - Unlocked at weapon level 14. *Holographic Sight - Unlocked at weapon level 17. *Shotgun - Unlocked at weapon level 20. *Hybrid Sight - Unlocked at weapon level 23. *Extended Mags - Unlocked at weapon level 26. *Thermal Scope - Unlocked at weapon level 29. *Sniper Scope (campaign only; unobtainable) *M68 (cut; seen in an ELITE trailer) Proficiency *Kick - Unlocked at weapon level 4. *Impact - Unlocked at weapon level 9. *Attachments - Unlocked at weapon level 12. *Focus - Unlocked at weapon level 16. *Breath - Unlocked at weapon level 22. *Stability - Unlocked at weapon level 28. Gallery MK14 MW3.png|MK14 MK14 Iron Sights MW3.png|Iron Sights MK14 Reload MW3.png|Reloading the MK14. MK14 Cocking MW3.png|Cocking the MK14 MK14 Third Person MW3.png|MK14 in third person Grinch's MK14 all attachments.png|Grinch's MK14 with every attachment Video File:Modern Warfare 3 - MK14 Reload Animations|First person reload animations from the MK14 in different speed Call of Duty Online The MK14 returns in Call of Duty Online. Attachments *ACOG Scope *Reflex Sight *Holographic Sight *Thermal Scope *Sniper Scope *Red Dot Sight *Silencer *Flash Suppressor *Foregrip *Bipod *Extended Mags *FMJ *Mark Ammo *Dual Mags *Quickdraw Handle *Adjustable Stock *Heartbeat Sensor *EMP Shielding Device *Laser *ID Authenticator *GPS Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare The MK14 (referred to as m182spr 'in the game files) returns in ''Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare. It is the game's only semi-automatic assault rifle. Campaign The MK14 is commonly used by the KVA and used once by the Atlas Corporation in the PC and next-gen versions (Xbox One, PS4) of the game, whereas in the Xbox 360 and PS3 versions the weapon is only found at some spots in the levels "Fission" and "Throttle". Multiplayer The MK14 is the last Assault Rifle unlocked, at level 42 in the prestige. The MK14 has a bizarre damage profile. The MK14 will be a three shot kill out to 16 meters, and will be a four shot kill at any other range. The MK14 has very odd 2.9x multiplier to the head. Hitting this area once will instantly make the MK14 a two shot kill. For a semi-automatic assault rifle, these numbers are somewhat disappointing compared to past iterations of semi-automatic weapons, as it is outclassed by almost every weapon. But the headshot multiplier makes the MK14 extremely deadly at any range, should headshots be scored. The MK14 also has bizarre accuracy traits. Due to several accuracy buffs, the MK14 has very little viewkick values; however, the MK14 is the only assault rifle which has idle sway, and it sways quite a bit, meaning the user must be careful not to let the idle sway drift shots off course. As well, the iron sights are somewhat clear. The MK14 has a somewhat low rate of fire. The MK14 will fire at a maximum potential of 625 RPM. Players shooting faster than 625 RPM will hit a firecap, and will actually shoot slower than the maximum potential. The MK14 doesn't have a very high potential in the rate of fire category, especially considering that the MK14 is a semi-automatic assault rifle, demanding every shot to be executed by a separate trigger pull. The MK14 has somewhat bad handling traits. The hip-fire cone is relatively large, the aim down sights time is 250 milliseconds, and the MK14 reloads slowly, taking two seconds to do a tactical reload, taking 2.3 seconds to execute an empty reload, and taking 1.7 seconds to do a speed reload. These reload times are poor, knowing in mind that the MK14 has a pitiful 20 round magazine, making reloads frequent and lengthy. The MK14's strong suit is its accuracy. The MK14 has minimal viewkick to the point where it doesn't need improvement from a Foregrip or a variant to be accurate. This helps players to better aim their lethal shots. The MK14's downsides are the reload times, the damage, and the rate of fire. The rate of fire is low, limiting the possible damage-per-minute ratio, and the 20 round magazine, combined with the sluggish reload times will make the user reload frequently. The damage is very poor for a marksman rifle. As well, the player will only start with 80 rounds of ammunition, limiting the amount of kills they can net. The usual assortment of attachments are available for the MK14. the optical attachments are up to preference; however, the MK14 is a good candidate to use the Thermal Scope and ACOG Scope, as the MK14 sways by default, leaving less of a detriment to using the attachments, which add sway onto all weapons. The MK14 will reload frequently and doesn't have a lot of ammunition, making Extended Mags and Dual Magazine extremely valuable assets to the MK14 user, allowing either faster reloads, or more starting ammunition, and less frequent reloads. As previously mentioned, the Foregrip isn't a good choice for the MK14, as it is a very accurate assault rifle by default. However, the benefit it gives can be very valuable, and can turn the MK14 into a makeshift laser beam. The Suppressor isn't a very good idea, as the MK14 has a good range to support its damage, and reducing the range will make the MK14 have a worse feel to it, making it need more shots to kill at shorter ranges. The Laser Sight isn't a very good idea, as the MK14 isn't a weapon geared for close quarters combat. However, the Laser Sight can help with the MK14's large hip-fire spread. The Tracker can be a good attachment to use against enemies that escape the player's sights, as it allows other players to track the enemy in real-time for a short period of time if the player injures them. Considering how slow the MK14 fires at, this is not a bad idea to consider. Quickdraw Grip and Stock are good attachments to bolster the MK14's handling traits, and are invaluable for a more aggressive user. The Parabolic Microphone can be difficult to work into a player's arsenal, but can be very useful in objective game modes such as Search and Rescue, where suppressed weapons are commonly used to hide from enemy radars. Using the Parabolic Microphone will aid in sniffing out enemy players relying on their Suppressor to hide from enemies. Finally, the Grenade Launcher is an odd attachment for the MK14. It isn't very useful in Core game modes, as its blast radius is small, and Flak Jacket users are near immune to the grenade launcher's explosions. As well, using the Grenade Launcher will usually require the user to run Danger Close over other valuable perks. However, in Hardcore, the Grenade Launcher can be extremely deadly as a second weapon to flush out choke points, camping spots, interior buildings, and objectives; however, Flak Jacket users will still survive most of the Grenade Launcher explosions, requiring Danger Close to nullify the perk. In conclusion, the MK14 can be a frustrating weapon to use due to its low fire rate and lower than usual damage. However, a familiar user with the weapon can unlock devastating potential with the MK14's high damage and extreme accuracy. The MK14 has some good variants. A good variant to use is the '''Desecrator, which increases the firecap to 800 RPM, but makes the aim speed 20% slower, down to 300 milliseconds. The firecap is extremely hard to hit for an average player, meaning the player doesn't need to worry about limiting their trigger finger too often. Another good variant is the Marksman variant, the Sheriff. The Sheriff decreases viewkick by 20%, but increases the hip-fire spread by 20%. Considering the MK14's sub-par skill at close quarters, the MK14 Sheriff is a great variant to use to decrease viewkick. A bizarrely useful variant is the Eagle Eye. The Eagle Eye increases range, decreases viewkick by 10%, and has an integrated Quickdraw Grip. However, the Eagle Eye prohibits the usage of optical attachments, magazine modifications, and the Suppressor. If none of these attachments are vital to the player's strategy, the Eagle Eye is a very good variant to use for its benefits. The MK14 has been subject to many weapon rebalances. The recoil has been decreased a total of three times via patches, and the overall damage profile, as well as multipliers, were re-worked. Exo Survival The MK14 also appears in Exo Survival. It costs 3 upgrade points to buy, and is unlocked at level 25. It is a unique weapon in the game, since it is the only semi-auto assault rifle in it. The only comparable weapon to it is the EPM3, but even that is very different from the MK14, as the EPM3 is a directed energy weapon with infinite ammo and is in the Heavy Weapon class, making it only available to the Heavy Exo class until aqcuiring Weapons Free. The MK14 has a high amount of damage, a low magazine capacity (for an assault rifle), the best accuracy in its class, long range and a low reserve ammo capacity. Some of these things make it an effective weapon for players who want to play a sniping role while still using the Light Exo class rather than the Specialist Exo class. However, due to it not being unlocked until round 25, which is a very long time to wait, the player may be better off getting the EPM3 in the Heavy Exo class or using a sniper rifle in the Specialist Exo class (although if the player collects perks fast then they may be able to just use the Light Exo class until getting the Weapons Free perk, at which point the player can just buy a sniper rifle or the EPM3). Due to the role it plays, it can be good for the Defend Position objective if the location that needs to be defended has a good, long-ranged sightline, but otherwise it is not good for completing objectives. Overall, it is a generally effective weapon depending on the player's playstyle, but it may not be the best option due to the other choices available, like the EPM3. Exo Zombies In Exo Zombies, the MK14 can be acquired off the wall for 500 credits, similarly to the M14 from Zombies. Unlike the M14, however, it has a 20-capacity magazine. It is one of the two weapons that can be bought at the start of the match, the other being the Bulldog. The MK14 is a generally effective weapon despite its price, but due to the playstyle of Exo Zombies, it may be better to trade it in for a better weapon when possible. Comparing it to the other wall weapon that can be bought from the start, the Bulldog, the MK14 has a much higher magazine and reserve ammo capacity and farther range, but lower damage and a slower reload. They are both effective in their own ways; it just depends on the player's playstyle. Auto Focus Sight- MK 4 Stock - MK 7 Extended mags- MK 10(30 Bullets, 180 total ammo) Attachments *Red Dot Sight *Hybrid Sight *Auto Focus Sight *Target Enhancer *Thermal *ACOG Scope *Laser Sight *Foregrip *Stock *Tracker *Extended Mags *Dual Magazine *Suppressor *Parabolic Microphone *Quickdraw Grip *Grenade Launcher Supply Drop Variants Gallery MK14 AW.png|The MK14 in first person. MK14 iron sights AW.png|Aiming down the sights. MK14 reloading AW.png|Reloading. Look Both Ways XBOX One Achievement Image CoDAW.jpg Trivia *During the Call of Duty XP event, the MK14 used the ACR's pickup icon from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 as a placeholder. *If the ACOG or Thermal Scope is attached to the MK14, it gains little to no idle sway unlike other weapons. *In the Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 World Premiere Multiplayer Trailer, the M4A1 with an ACOG Scope sounded like the MK14 firing at the M4A1's rate of fire. **In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, the firing sound is different on Xbox 360 than on PlayStation 3. *Grinch's MK14 is notable, as he will sometimes fire the weapon much faster than MK14s equipped with Rapid Fire can. This is easily seen if he gets in a close-quarters fight or is ambushed. *A bipod is seen on the MK14 in first-person but not on the pick-up and Create-A-Class icons. *In the level "Down The Rabbit Hole", Grinch's MK14 will have every attachment equipped. *In Call of Duty Online, the MK14 only has a front sight. * On some variants of the MK14 in'' Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare,'' "EBR" can be seen on the back of the weapon. Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Assault Rifles Category:Call of Duty Online Assault Rifles Category:Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Assault Rifles